Kunoichi
by She of too Much Free Time
Summary: A series of one shots centered around Kunoichi and their duties. Ch. 7, 'Life does not always turn out the way you want it to. Truthfully, hers is not as far off track as some might think.'
1. Kunoichi

Once again, thanks goes out to BlueDragonGirl1 for proof reading this fic. And I promise, I do have a fic coming up that does have actual characters in it.

ooO

oOo

Ooo

**Kunoichi**

Men do not understand.

_Girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu_

Men do not wonder why there are more male ninjas then female, even though the population between the two sexes is basically even. They assume that women are the weaker se. That the thought of what a ninja must do is too much for them to take, so they drop out while they still can. This is only partially true. It is not the work, or the thought of battle, or of killing that makes young Kunoichis' leave before they become Genins.

Young Kunoichi tend to take one of two paths while they are growing up.

Some throw themselves into the 'girl dream'. Living like they are normal young women, trying hard to find their first love and gain his affection. To go on dates and giggle with their friends.

Others try their hardest to become strong both physically and mental as soon as possible. But even these Kunoichi who throw their all into their training still have their eyes wandering to the ones that catch their fancy.

Men think that young girls are silly and foolish, to be chasing 'true love' when they have barely hit puberty.

But men do not understand, cannot understand why these young girls do what they do.

In a Kunoichi's world, sixteen is a scary number.

_As female ninjas, we must not only be skilled in ninjutsu...but also possess a wide amount of knowledge and culture... if you cannot sneak into enemy territory and pass for a normal woman...Then being a spy will not be possible._

The year a class does their exams to become Genin, the female ninja's-to-be are often taken out of the classes, as in the years before, but these lessons are not in flower arranging or tea ceremonies. These lessons tell about the duty of a female ninja that goes beyond what the men have to do.

While not every Kunoichi is called, the fear that one day it might be their mission will always be there.

As soon as a Kunoichi hits sixteen their childhood is over, and at any time they can be called upon for missions that very few of the men even know women do. Because women do not speak of it, and the men who know of it, do not want to think about it.

A Kunoichi can be called in to become a man's lover in order to find out information.

A Kunoichi can be sent into enemy territory to become someone's wife in order to find out information.

A Kunoichi might have to have that man's child in order to keep the charade up.

_If you cannot sneak into enemy territory and pass for a normal woman...Then being a spy will not be possible._

One day that Kunoichi may have to kill that lover or husband. One day that Kunoichi might have to face the possibility that the child they bore and cared for and, no matter how hard they tried not too, loved, must be killed for the mission.

All for the sake mission.

And so these young girls try to find love before they hit sixteen, even those who do concentrate more on training in order to become prepared for the burden.

Because they do not want there first to be with someone they do not love.

Because if they are called into one of these missions, they do not know if they will come out being able to love again.


	2. The Ghost of Aibiki Square

Thank you to Aries Stephastone whose review gave me the inspiration to write this second part. And thank you to BlueDragonGirl1, who proof read this for me.

ooO

oOo

Ooo

**The Ghost of Aibiki Square**

As the story goes there was once a beautiful girl who was secretly seeing a Lord. They met every week at this square as the moon reached its highest peak. One week the Lord did not show up as he normally did. He did not show up the next week either, nor the next. Then one day the poor girl saw her love with another woman. Upon asking around, she found out that her Lord had married that another woman. Grief stricken, the girl killed herself at the fountain where they had once met to share their love.

Now it is said that the girl haunts that very fountain and from time to time will appear there, crying, and any man that comes near, she will bring with her to death. The accounts of the girls' looks all differ. Some say that her once beautiful expressive eyes had bled out their feelings the day she died and are now a cold white. Others say her eyes have become as cold as steel. While still others say they are just as expressive, but forever filled with tears of sadness.

One thing remains the same, any man that approaches her winds up dead and she disappears without a trace.

The city in which this tale is told is a very busy metropolis, bustling with politics and other such important figures. And as shiny as the top of the coin may be, the side on the ground will still be covered with grime. This city has many bars and places to gamble as well as many seedier places.

And many important people love to visit these places, and many important people love to try their chances with a heart broken girl.

At least one Kunoichi from each of the hidden villages has been the Ghost of Aibiki Square.

It had been decided she would be the best to play the part this time around. The target was just visiting the area for a short while as he surveyed his fathers' ownings'. And like his father, he loved women. It was well known that he visited the seedier places in town whenever he traveled there.

The only problem was that he always traveled in a group. It would be up to her to single him out in the group when the night came, and kill him before the others were even aware.

It would not be any problem with her gentle fist style of course.

The night came and she tracked down her victim while wearing an over done kimono. The Aibiki Square was the center point for the town, and the most commonly used way to pass through from the darker section of town on the way to the ritzier side.

She went ahead to wait for the loud and rowdy group, preparing herself for what was to come. In truth, she did not think this kind of killing was suited to her. She preferred a straight on fight. But this mission would have been no better for her sister, who did not have the heart to kill in any way.

But death was the ninja way, and this type of silent kill was better suited for a Kunoichi.

And she was Hyuga Hanabi, proud Kunoichi of the glorious village of Konoha. And just like any ninja, she was willing to do what it takes to keep it that way.

She tensed, then relaxed as the group drew near. Bringing a handkerchief to her eyes, that had some fresh onion wrapped with in it, she began to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong," said the target as he approached with his drunken friends, sounding a little too sweet.

"Do you need some help," he continued, "Perhaps we could help you?"

Smirking, while her head was still turned, at how easily the men fell into her trap she resisted the urge to laugh at mens' weakness.

Straightening her face, she slowly got up and walked demurely towards the men.

Stopping at the target she gently placed her hands on his heart for a moment, and then continued on her way.

"Did you see that? Her eyes were white," the others drunkenly muttered to themselves, unaware that their leaders' heart had just been stopped. At least, unaware until his body thudded to the ground.

And by that time she was already gone.


	3. A Loving Wife

This chapter was suppose to be chapter 4 not 3, but I messed up on 3 and it turned out really awkward so now I have to re-write about half of it. Thank you BlueDragonGirl1 for proofing this story.

ooO

oOo

Ooo

**A Loving Wife**

She really hated her husband. He was from the enemy country after all. He was not all that bright, or all the good looking, but he was valuable for information.

After all, he was learning to take over his fathers spot in the government.

Every night he would come home to his 'loving' wife who always had his favourite tea prepared and waiting for him at the perfect temperature. He would then talk about everything – _everything_ – that had happened that day. She would then talk to him or sing to him and sometimes rub his shoulders when he was really tense and make him feel better.

He called her a miracle worker.

So did the ninjas back in Konoha. After all, she was the first one who succeeded in getting so far into this particular governments information web, and had set the record for the longest left unfound.

Sometimes she wished she was not such a good actress.

It had been ten years with this man. She had birthed two children for him, and he asked at least once a year if she wanted more. He did not want any more children, he was more then content with the two they had. He just always heard the other women talking so joyously about wanting more children and he worried she was not content with two as he was.

He was always worrying about her, if only he knew what she was capable of.

It was about time to start the tea; he would be getting back soon. She would finish just as he would reach the front gate. Then the time between entering the main gate and actually making it to the house, and this room in particular, would give enough time for the tea she pours into his cup to cool to his liking.

It was all simple math, really.

"I'm home!" he called out in a strained cheerful voice as he entered the room.

"Welcome back Husband," she replied in a calm voice.

"The tea smells good," he claimed as he sat down at his table and took a few moments to just enjoy the aroma. Something big must have happened today. She may have to signal for Seiko-san to come earlier then usual to collect the information.

"Where are the children," he asked, looking around the room like they'd actually suddenly appear.

"They've gone to play with the Nayami children," she replied in a tender voice.

"Ah!", he exclaimed, his voice becoming less strained, "Our Satu-chan seems to be quite fond of their Yasuo-kun, eh?", he then took a gulp of his tea, not worrying at all that it could still be to hot, "Perfect, as always!" he smiled at her.

She smiled back.

His eyes lit up and he took a small package out of his pocket, "I got you something Maemi-chan!" he was never formal when it was just them.

She formed a look of surprise and excitement and took the package he was happily holding out to her. The smile on his face could not have gotten any bigger. She carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box.

Inside was a small plain white flower carefully pressed between two pieces of glass. It was not the most beautiful flower in the world, but they were quite rare around here.

"I saw that and remembered that you liked those flowers Maemi-chan," he said proudly.

These flowers reminded her of Konoha, her home. These little white flowers always covered the fields during the summer. She could almost picture it in her mind as she looked at this small, thoughtful present.

"Maemi-chan, are you alright? You look a little pale," he asked, his eyes reflecting the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine dear," she assured him, "and thank you. It's lovely."

He looked relieved, taking her words at face value. He never doubted her.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had!" he started.

She smiled sweetly and refilled his cup.

She really hated her husband.


	4. Slight Difference

Something I should have mentioned in the previous chapter is that the characters in Kunoichi will not always be Naruto characters. They could be some of the girls that were in the same class as Sakura, Hinata and Ino, but for the purposes of this story it doesn't really matter. But not all the chapters are OCs. The next chapter is based on a Naruto kunoichi. I'll try to get one chapter for each. Can you guess which character the next chapter will be about?

Thanks to BlueDragonGirl1 for proofing the story.

o0o

oo0

0oo

'Play hard to get,' she thought to herself as she swirled the clear liquid in her glass. 'Make him work for it, don't let him see you're working on him. Control.'

"Control," she muttered inaudibly to herself, taking a sip of her drink. Enough drink to make her flush, but nowhere near enough to make her lose herself.

This was not what she had been expecting. When she had thought of espionage missions she had always thought of fine houses and grand balls. Mingling with the rich and powerful. Lifting priceless artifacts right out from under their noses. Or tricking lords into telling her privileged information.

Not waiting in some dingy bar for some thug that got lucky. She should not even be here yet. She was not prepared, not fully trained. She needed more time.

Konoha did not have that time.

She had been the only kunoichi available that fit the tastes of the target. The village was just too short after Orochimaru's attack.

Damn snake bastard.

She angrily slammed her cup down. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down. She had to be in control. Hard to get, just the way he liked them, but showing just enough interest to keep him interested.

The kunoichi from her training class had always swarmed in to congratulate a fellow year mate when she had lost her virginity. There were some for her class who had sex with men that they simply liked or thought was cute. She had been waiting to find someone she loved. She had thought she had a year left.

She had never imagined her first time would be a grimy inn above a grubby bar.

She would not be bragging about this.

"Damnit," she grumbled and proceeded to take another swig of her sake. She wished it was not watered down.

She wished more that she was not even here. But she couldn't change the fact that Konoha needed her. This village that raised her and took care of her needed her to help them. That was the only thing keeping her from bolting out the door.

She would repay them for the kindness they showed her and her year mates.

She resisted the urge to slam the cup down again. She was beginning to think that the wait would be harder then the actual act. Too much time to think about things better ignored.

The door opened, allowing the waning light of day to enter the dank bar for a few second before being cut off. She resisted the urge to turn around and look.

'Control,' she repeated once more in her mind, as she felt his eyes land on her. After a few moments she felt him approach, and hoped that it was her target coming towards her.

"Hello there, little lady. Would you mind if I took a seat?" the man spoke. She slowly turned her head and made a show of making it look like she was 'inconspicuously' looking him over.

It was her target. She resisted the urge to say 'finally!'.

Instead she simply stated with a fake slur, "No ones stopping you," and took another swig of her drink. The target gave a wide grin and sat down.

She watched him through the corner of her eye. He was not ugly. She felt no better.

She briefly wondered if it would be easier if he had looked like one of the guys she crushed on.

"So why is a lovely women such as yourself drinking all alone in a bar, hmm?" he started.

Instead of rolling her eyes, she played the roll she had been given, " 'Cause he's a two-timing jerk who can't finish anything he starts," she grumbled. After a beat she added with a glare "All men are." She proceeded to knock back half of her remaining drink.

The target gave an indulgent chuckle, "Well, little lady, I assure you I finish everything I start."

The guy was a slim ball and she wanted to punch him. Instead she scoffed, "Prove it. I've certainly got all night."

"As you wish my lady, but first let me get you another drink," the target drawled, "I've got all night too."

She certainly hoped it didn't take her all night to get what she needed. She already wanted a shower.

o0o

oo0

0oo

I would also like to mention that this is the third rewrite of this chapter. The first was much better. Even if my computer crashes and all my back ups screw up and deletes this for some reason, I will not be rewriting this damn chapter again!


	5. New Beginnings

I give my thanks once more to Aries Stephastone for the inspiration for this chapter. And I also found that site you mentioned. Thanks for the tip.

And of course, thanks to BlueDragonGirl1 for proofing the story.

o0o

oo0

0oo

**New Beginnings**

She is thankful, really. If she had not been brought to this village, who knows what would have become of her.

She was found by an agent of Konoha when she was about five. At least, that is what the woman had guessed her age to be. Tenten, after all, does not even know who her parents were; let alone when she was born.

The Kunoichi approached her, after witnessing Tenten in a desperate struggle against a boy a year or two older then her over a piece of bread she had stolen. During this fight Tenten had turned anything that her hands fell on into a dangerous weapon including, at one point, the boys own shoe.

This fight impressed the woman enough that she decided to take Tenten back with her to Konoha. She was glad the Kunoichi who brought her to Konoha also took her under her wing. Tenten would not be half as good with weapons if not for that woman's training.

Shortly after she had been put on a team with Lee and Neji, Lee had demanded to know his teammates birth dates so they could properly celebrate. He was backed full heartedly by Gai. Caught by surprise she ended up giving him the first date she could think of; the date her Kunoichi trainer had found her.

Now her team celebrates her birthday on that day, not even Gai knowing that her birth date could actually be any other day of the year.

Tenten does not mind. It was that day that her life truly began.

A few years after she was brought to Konoha, she was told of some of the types of missions she could, and most likely would, be sent on. It did not bother her as much as one may think. If she ever does have to use her body as a weapon, at least it will have a purpose and will help this place that gave her a warm home and a full belly. Unlike the fate of most street girls who fall into prostitution in order to, barely, survive.

Tenten knows that not every girl brought here turns out to be a good fighter, but that is okay. Unlike men, women have more then one way to fight and injure.

She is one of the few foundling girls brought into Konoha that was sent to the Ninja Academy. She had shown an aptitude with weapons and so had been sent to learn more about fighting. Most orphan girls are sent to a special school and are trained only by women Kunoichi, some of whom are retired foundling Kunoichi, solely on the Kunoichi way.

Foundling Kunoichi are rarely 'fighter' Kunoichi, but are spies who have some fighting abilities. They tend to end up with the more 'in-depth' Kunoichi missions, such as being maids in a government house or being a prostitute in a place that many important figures liked to frequent.

Tenten will most likely end up being an 'assassin' Kunoichi. She will probably be sent on jobs that will require her to sneak – or seduce – her way in and then fight her way out. Her jutsu would easily allow her to sneak a multitude of weapons into the most tightly secured areas.

She feels that she should be proud for taking over such an important and needed position. After all, it is the job her Kunoichi teacher does.

o0o

oo0

0oo

I'm going to do my best to update this story every Monday. I'm a few chapters ahead, and hopefully I'll be able to stay ahead.


	6. In the Present, For the Future

Here's another one I had to rewrite. The first one flowed out smoothly. This one...didn't. I think I have all the main points I used in the original.

Thanks to BlueDragonGirl1 for proofing the story.

oOo

ooO

Ooo

**In the Present, For the Future**

When she was not training her Byakugan or in the Gentle Fist style, she was reading. Fighting styles, jutsu, history, tactics, nindo, anything she could get her hands on.

She liked the books that helped her advance her skills, but she loved history books the most. They helped her to understand.

Hanabi was a proud Kunoichi. Even at her young age she had a remarkable control of her

emotions. But Flowery Combat was not her style. It was looked down upon in the Hyuuga Clan. Seen as the weapon of those too weak to fight with their own strength.

Hanabi knew better.

Her eyes would have limited what jobs she could do as a full-fledged Kunoichi, but her heritage took her right out of the field. She preferred the thrill of battle anyways. A fighter Kunoichi by birth and by choice.

But she knew that the Kunoichis Flowery Combat style was a necessity to Konoha's survival. Kunoichi played a vital role in assassinations and spy work in both times of peace and war.

It was because Kunoichi played such a crucial role that she worried.

She had a hobby of observing people. It made good training for her Byakugan. It also made her knowledgeable about the ninja in Konoha, especially those around her generation.

What she saw did not please her.

The hardcore Kunoichi that the generations brought up during the war became were dying out leaving, in recent generations, a bunch of giggling fools.

She blamed the Yondaime Hokage. After the war ended and he was leading Konoha the previously intense Kunoichi training had been fluffed down. When the Sandaime Hokage came back into power, he kept the softer lessons in the Shinobi Academy curriculum.

So far Tenten seems like the best hope to Hanabi for the future of that particular generation of Kunoichi. From Hanabi's observations the foundling weapons master spent time training, in all areas, on her off hours unlike most of the new Kunoichi.

Her sister may be weak, but Hanabi can at least respect her sister. Hinata may fail at becoming stronger, but at least she tries.

There is nothing she could do about that generation. Why would they listen to one five years their junior? She will concentrate on those closer to her age, and hope the older generation will take being Kunoichi seriously before it is too late.

Her father always taught her to lead by example, and when she enters the Ninja Academy she plans to do just that.

But she also believes that no time is better then the present.

There was that annoying girl who hung out with that fool Konohamaru. She may as well start with her.

The pig-tailed girl was currently watching some of the boys training, squealing over the current heartthrob.

Hanabi resisted the urge to sigh. This could take some time.

oOo

ooO

Ooo

I knew what I wanted out of Hanabi in this chapter, but I didn't have a good grasp of her character. And since she's so underdeveloped in the series there is a very limited amount I could find out about her through research. So I went and looked up her astrological sign hoping it would give me some insight. Here's an actual quote: "You could be doing this in the form of some leadership role, or by forcing others to look at themselves in a new way. You can accomplish this by knowingly carrying out a deliberate act in the name of some cause that moves you."


	7. Missing Years

This hasn't been proof ready yet...because I'm a moron who forgot to send it to my proof reader. I said I'd post it today, but I will upload a proofed version later.

o0o

oo0

0oo

**Missing Years**

Life does not always turn out the way you want it to. Truthfully, hers is not as far off track as some might think.

One fine day she was sent on one of the more in-depth missions. She was able to sleep her way into the heavily guarded court and steal the item the client wanted, an item that was worth a small fortune, sooner then expected. Instead of reporting this and going home with the treasure, she decided she would rather travel around for a while.

Five years of traveling and counting.

Right now she is using the skills she learned from Konoha for her own benefit. She knows it is shameful, she just does not care.

She does have some things she misses from her home, but not enough to make her regret.

There was a boy she liked, and it just so happened he liked her back. They had been going out for a while and he had occasionally joked about getting married. She knew though that he was gauging her reaction on the subject. She never gave him the reaction he had hoped for.

Marriage would have just tied her down.

She was not an 'assassin' Kunoichi or the ever allusive 'fighting' Kunoichi. She was an untalented foundling and as such she was not trained more in the fighting aspect of being a ninja then necessary. After all, her womanly wiles where more then enough to deal with the missions she was sent on, and what fighting skills she had more then enough to deal with any trouble she may encounter.

They still were.

She also had friends back in her old village. They had been great when they were younger but at some point during growing up and training some of them had lost track of who they were and who they were suppose to pretend to be.

Males were lucky, she had often thought while growing up. They could always be themselves, but Kunoichi would have to develop different personalities throughout their lives. She had seen Kunoichi who never stopped pretending. Some had been on missions where they had to pretend for years and when they came back, they were not always sure who they had been before.

After missions Kunoichi always have the option of going for counseling, just like male ninjas could. Kunoichi needed it more often.

She sometimes wonders what the quack would have said about her actions.

That was five years ago, the day she decided not to go home. And now here she is in this nice bar with some helpful, handsome men serving her and wishing her a happy 21st birthday.

She had become a regular here in the month she had been in this rather bustling city.

Sipping her nice, tangy drink she wonders why she left.

A few glasses later she decides she really doesn't care.

She had taken all sorts of well-paid odd jobs since she's been on the run, and has stolen some interesting items throughout her life. Either to sell or, as she twirls a rather fetching necklace that dons her neck, to keep for herself.

She is a shame to both the ninja and Kunoichi way, and for some reason that makes her proud.

She has been careful not to let her name out or let people see her true face. She was always good at disguises. She would not be surprised if she was considered dead by now, that is if Konoha ever saw her as a big enough threat to seriously try to hunt down at all.

Now she is feeling safe and secure and well off and the alcohol is making her belly feel warm. The running life can get tiresome at times, but she is not ready to quite yet.

Maybe some day she will settle down in a nice, small, quite village. Buy a house, set up a shop, and maybe even get married. But that will not be happening for a while yet.

After all, she does not like being tied down.

o0o

oo0

0oo

Another OC character. Could you see any of the originals fitting into this roll?

For some reason I rather like this OC...


End file.
